The Genesis
by april12b
Summary: Where did the decision-maker, tiebreaker, problem-solver rock-paper-scissor come from in Winchester brothers' lives?


**The Genesis**

_**Be aware:** Lots of cute Sammy_ moments!

* * *

Sam knows something is very wrong. Not the 'I have eaten all your M&M' wrong but the 'Dad has not come back for over a week now' wrong. But the problem was Dad is here. Still, Sam felt the knot inside his stomach tighten to watch his big brother's stone-face. He was working on his homework but Sam could tell Dean was trying very hard not to show any emotion on his face. Sam couldn't understand why and he was beginning to be frustrated with himself.

After all, he is five, he's supposed to know what's wrong with his brother. Dean could, always. Daddy had said that it was just them, more than that it was Sam and Dean, always together against the world. Have to watch each other's back, have to be brave for each other. So, whenever Sam wants to cry for mommy, Dad says that he has Dean and him and if he does not want to be treated like a baby, he has to be strong and brave like Dean. But, when Dean seems upset Sam doesn't know how to be brave or strong because he doesn't know what's bothering his brother. Still, he tries…

"De," a quiet, small voice called Dean.

Dean turned towards his little brother, "What?" A little heat came out with the word but nothing else. Sam swallowed, he does not want to anger his brother further.

"Wanna play?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Homework."

A second passes…

"De?"

A groaning sound came from Dean's table. "What?"

"Why are you sad?" Sam asked, looking straight to Dean'eyes.

Dean's jaw clenched, fist tightened around his pencil, "None of your business." He growled. The patience was thin on both parts, Sam screamed, "It is." Dean dropped his pencil, went to his brother and shook him by the shoulder, "No, it's not and if you stop being so needy then you could have seen that." Sam just stared at his brother, his bottom lip trembled but he made no sound. Big boys do not cry. Especially Winchesters. He clipped his mouth shut and moved away slowly from Dean.

Dean's stoic mask cracked, he was feeling horrible already but now he felt hollow. Guilt twisted in his chest and poured down to suffocate him. His only friend, closest kin, his little brother has shut Dean out because he hurt Sam. Dean had no one now. He had failed at it too. When will it end? When will he stop failing everybody? He failed his Dad this morning and now this! Yeah, he had failed to shoot all the bottles at the shooting range, he made 7 out of 10 and he knew that Dad is disappointed. He could see it in the man's eyes. Dad said nothing but Dean never needed words to understand his family.

He slowly turned around and went to his table. Sam, on the other hand, tried to wreck his big brain how to know what's wrong with Dean. Though hurt, he could also understand that Dean didn't mean it. He's with Dean practically his whole life of five years. He knew Dean is hurt too. But nothing came to him, so frustratedly he shut down and started playing with his army man absentmindedly. Dean eyed him for a minute and followed his brother's way as well, which was the Winchester way, shutting down.

It was a midsummer night. The motel room where they were staying at was alight with moonlight. They were forced to open the window, the airconditioning was broken and three people, stuffed in one tiny room was more than they could take, especially when the atmosphere is so heavy with boxed pain. John came back shortly after Sam and Dean's temporary quarrel. They weren't talking, John noticed and figured it would be best for him to stay away. Besides, they always figure things out on their own, no need to maddle! He started planning about his next hunt, next town, if even then the boys don't clear things up, he will step in. For now, it's best to keep quiet.

Sam woke up suddenly. It was not a nightmare. He was sleeping with his brother on one bad and his father on the other. He could feel their breathing. But that's not woken him up either. The bed! It's the bed! From time to time, it's shaking! Very subtle vibration like the moderate waves near the ocean's shore...coming, retreating and coming again… Sam was perplexed for a second, his drowsy mind was answering questions a little late. Is Dean crying? That woke him up fully. He blinked his eyes and made them bigger to see in the dark which was not that difficult as the bed was beside the window and moonlit, making the room violet in colour...

"Dean?" Sam rolled over to face his brother's quivering back. His small voice pleaded again, "De?"

Dean stopped abruptly and stilled as if someone has found him stealing something. After a moment, he wiped his swollen face and turned over to see his brother. His hoarse voice came out, "What Sammy?"

"Why are you crying, Dean?"

"I'm not."

"Liar liar pants on fire." The whisper of his little brother entered the tormented psyche of Dean and clenched its fist stronger around his heart more than before. Something in the back of his mind always prohibited him to simply say the truth, the truth about himself. He stayed silent.

Sam understood that Dean won't tell and that distressed him. He always tells Dean everything. How school was, what teacher made him feel good, what boy was mean to him and teased him about their mother, what he likes to eat, what is yuck, when Dada was not good to him, what he saw in his nightmares. Everything. But, Dean won't. His eyes burned, the bridge between his eyes made a question mark but he won't say anything either. Instead, he made a fist and danced it in front of Dean's face.

For the time being, Dean was dreading to see his brother's face, he was certain that Sammy was going to cry now. He didn't before that evening. But, now that he has denied Sam twice, he was sure that Sammy will start to bawl! So, he was a little startled to see a tiny fist before his face.

"What?"

Tiny fist continued its dancing again.

"What dude!"

Tiny fist wobbled again.

Dean sighed. He knew that Sam won't talk now, payback time. So he started, "Rock-Paper-Scissor?"

The ball of brown hair danced with the tiny fist. Dean smiled, his brother was adorable.

"What for?"

"I win, you talk," came the short and shrill voice.

Dean smirked. Little dude thought of himself to be so smart, "No way, you're gonna win!"

"We'll see." Dean's smirk reflected on the young one's face.

"Two out of three."

"Fine!"

Now, what Dean didn't consider was that just as he watched over Sammy like a mother hen, little Sammy followed him too like a pup and copied everything. So, it wasn't that hard for Sam to know that it'll be scissor, both times.

A full-on giggle and a deep frown took place on Sam and Dean's faces respectively.

"Not fair," Dean grumbled in his soft voice, eyes downcast, nails picking on the bedsheet.

Sam smiled toothily, "Totally fair. Now tell me!"

"Made Dad mad today."

"How?'

"Shot only 7 out of 10."

Silent minutes passed that made Dean nervous. Did he disappoint Sam too? He lifted his eyes and saw a pair of astonished puppy eyes and round mouth hanging open like a new comic book has been released. "Dude, close your mouth, do you want flies for late-night snacks?

The mouth clamped shut and made Dean laugh.

"You can shoot guns?"

Dean was a little embarrassed under the praising eyes, he fidgeted, "Well, yeah…"

"That's so cool!" A shriek came.

Dean quickly shut his brother's mouth with his palm, "Shhhh, You'll wake Dad!"

Sam nodded and Dean removed his hand.

Another quiet moment passed.

"Would you teach me? Please please please!"

"You're not old enough, Sammy."

"But we could totally be cool together. Like Superman and Batman!"

"Yeah, that's why I do it." Dean murmured under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Sammy."

"Would you teach me then?"

"I will when you're older."

Sam pouted and thought about it for a moment, "Okay."

Then after a bit, he hugged his big brother and softly said, "you're the coolest big brother ever!"

At that Dean felt like surfacing from underwater again, he released a long breath and held Sam, stroked his hand through his hair and spoke, "You're the coolest little brother ever…"

After the boys made their peace and held on to it in their sleep for the night, another sigh filled with consolation came from the other bed, "Yeah they'll be okay."

* * *

_Hope, you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Have a great day/night..._


End file.
